edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
General Hale
General Information The fourth General released, General Hale, as with all Generals can be upgraded via the Generals Quarters building. After being killed in a battle, she can be used in a next battle without any penalty. General Hale requires a Level 12 Generals Quarters. Strategy Tips General's Hale Psionic Hack can be used on most difficult bases that have huge damage bonuses on their turrets to turn their strength against the base and destroy buildings even without use of own troops. The Psionic Hack ability starts instantly (unlike Destabilize). To protect Hale from instant death one should place her outside range of most damaging turrets, especially outside range of turrets equipped with General Targeting smart part. The maximum size of playfield is 10 000 x 10 000 pixels. This means that only Orbital Strike Cannon at level 18 was able to cover the playfield from north to south edge when the game is zoomed out. Since introduction of level 19, the range of Orbital Strike Cannon was severely reduced so no turret/part/token combination can reach the real edges of the playfield. One can place Hale at such great distance together with some shielding units (cannon fodder) to give Hale some time to use Psionic Hack. There are several ways to resize browser to such large resolution as 10 000 pixels. Much depends on operating system. Below are some hints how to do it. The list is perhaps not complete. * use multiple high resolution screens (most comffortable and most expensive solution), * resize the browser beyond physical screen resolution (works under Linux with KDE desktop environment, note that one can quickly switch between fullscreen and huge-size states via double-click on title bar, works also under Windows with 3rd party software that removes limits of window size), * use the Chome browser and change zoom setting to 500% to change layout of the page to show northern and southern parts of the black area. * use multiple virtual desktops arranged in continous way (works with Afterstep and its Pager under Linux), * set up a VNC server with custom resolution and connect to it with a VNC client (disable automatic desktop resizing), * set up a custom virtual resolution (in xorg.conf in Linux or through special drivers in Windows), * set up a Virtual Machine with custom resolution. Note that depending on your video hardware and operating system you may encounter some limits to the maximum resolution or total number of pixels of the virtual screen. Some players believe that using of high resolution is "hacking" or that is against the rules. No such rule disallowing this practice has been ever published by Kabam. On the contrary, Kabam increased the range of Orbital Strike Cannon for several months to values that allow fair defense against Hale's attacks from the outer boundaries of the playfield. Introducing General Hale! General's Order's Box Also partly relevant is this Mail from Kabam. Stats General's Boost An extract from the table of all possible General abilities that applies to the General Hale: * The bonus damage is multiplied by unit transport size. A Shrike (size 2) would actually gain 40 bonus damage at L1. A Bomba (size 3) would actually gain 60 bonus damage at L1. A Decimator (size 15) would actually gain 27,000 damage at level 17. Other information See Also *General Strom *General Vukice *General Mako Category:Categoryless Category:Generals